The Storm
by Lorna2304
Summary: Marty is in 1955, and he's struggling to get his dad to ask out his mum to the dance. Just a short one-shot with some shameless Doc/Marty fluff. Enjoy!


A/N: Hi everyone, here's some shameless fluff for you. I only recently got into this pairing and there's sadly not much of it out there so I thought I'd write some of my own! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The Storm

Marty trudged back towards Doc's house, frustrated with how his day had gone. Instead of managing to convince his mum to go with George to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, he'd instead somehow made her even more infatuated with himself. This was heavy… his own mum had the hots for him, and it was freaking him out. As if that wasn't enough, the sky was turning rapidly darker and he could feel a storm brewing. Marty quickened his pace, hoping to get back to Doc's before the rain began but he felt large, heavy drops of water begin to splash on his head as he rounded the corner. As with all big storms, the rain was suddenly torrential all at once without warning, and Marty quickened to a sprint as he caught sight of Doc's house in the distance. By the time he staggered to a halt in front of the door only minutes later, he was completely soaked through and shivering despite the humid air that the storm had created.

Knocking loudly on the door, Marty flinched as a particularly loud crash of thunder blasted above him, and he shifted impatiently as he waited for Doc to answer the door. An uncomfortable trickle of rain dripped out of his hair and down his back, and he sighed moodily. After a few long seconds the door slowly swung open and Marty was greeted with the wild eyed face of his scientist friend. He had the crazed, intense look in his eye that he usually got when he was completely focused on an experiment or project. Marty had clearly interrupted him from working on the Delorean, which he had been trying to fit with an attachment that would harness the power of the bolt of lightning.

Doc's face was reassuring to see. He was the only thing in this timeline that Marty felt comfortable with, and coming back here felt like coming home. His handsome face was all the more attractive in its relative youth, and Marty smiled involuntarily at the childlike enthusiasm that Doc always projected. As Doc took in Marty's damp, dishevelled appearance, however, the crazed look in his eyes vanished to be replaced with something softer, a look of mild concern. He stepped back and ushered Marty into the house, and Marty immediately relaxed in the familiar and warm surroundings that he was used to.

"Marty! You look freezing," Doc said quickly, looking distressed. "You'd better get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Marty blushed slightly at these words, although he knew Doc didn't mean anything by them. He was endearingly innocent about that kind of thing, despite his extreme intelligence he often found social situations perplexing. Marty began to shyly unbutton his shirt, and was somewhat grateful as Doc ran from the room to do something or other. He reappeared a moment later, carrying one of his flamboyantly bright Hawaiian shirts.

"Here, put this on," Doc handed the shirt to Marty with the wry smile that Marty had come to love. Marty slipped on Doc's shirt, which was quite baggy on him, and couldn't help but smile at the comforting feeling it gave him.

"Thanks, Doc," he grinned at his friend, feeling much better about his day already. Doc may be a bit socially inept at times but the scientist still managed to have a caring side. Doc held his gaze for a moment, a warm gleam in his brown eyes that gave Marty chills and caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. Man, if he'd thought he had a thing for Doc in 1985, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. It wasn't just the physical difference, although being 30 years younger certainly helped. There was something that pulled him closer to Doc, some unspoken connection between them that showed itself in these rare electrifying moments, piercing blue eyes connected with intense brown ones.

After a long moment, Doc's eyes widened and he ran from the room again, obviously remembering something he had been about to do. Marty let out a shaky breath, and sat down heavily on the couch. Would he ever get used to the way Doc looked at him, as if he was looking right into his soul? He regained his composure in the couple of minutes that Doc was away, scratching Einstein behind the ears as the young dog wandered over and laid across Marty's feet.

A moment later, Marty turned to see the amusing image of Doc struggling to walk across the obstacle course of a room while carrying a massive pile of blankets in front of him, which completely obscured his face. He arrived at the couch eventually without breaking too many objects, and gently placed the blankets over a grateful Marty. Nestling under the cocoon of blankets, Marty smiled his thanks at Doc and let out a contented sigh. Even after such a catastrophe of a day, he could always rely on coming home to Doc and feeling better about everything.

"So, how did it go today? Did your dad ask your mum out?" Doc asked animatedly, while absentmindedly tucking the blankets more securely around Marty.

"It was a total disaster, Doc," Marty sighed.

"What? Why?" Doc's voice took on a note of panic.

"Well, don't ask me how, but I managed to piss off Biff so now he's out to get me, plus my mum was so impressed by me standing up to him that she likes me even more now. I don't think my dad even got the chance to ask her out properly, she completely blanked him."

Marty put his head in his hands, frustrated about what was happening. If he wasn't careful, his parents would never get together and then he would simply cease to exist. Trying not to think about that terrifying thought, Marty was startled back into the present by the feeling of the couch dipping next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw with a smile that Doc had decided to join him under the blankets.

"I can see how that could be potentially problematic," Doc said thoughtfully, "but I'm sure you'll find a way of fixing this," he smiled warmly at Marty. "After all, your future depends on it!"

"You're really filling me with confidence, Doc," Marty said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it!" Doc replied easily, "I know you can do it." He casually swung an arm around Marty's shoulders and pulled him into a reassuring hug. Marty blushed again, subconsciously nestling closer to Doc under the warmth of the blankets. He was close enough to feel Doc's body heat pressed up against him, to feel the subtle rise and fall of the scientist's chest as he breathed softly in and out.

Doc squeezed Marty's shoulder and pulled him slightly closer, it didn't seem like he was planning on letting go any time soon. Marty hesitantly rested his head on Doc's shoulder, letting a small smile appear on his face as he realised what was happening here. He was actually being cuddled by Dr Emmett Brown. This thought set butterflies off in Marty's stomach, his heart suddenly racing. Slowly, tentatively, Marty raised his head and looked at Doc. The older man gazed back, that passionate look had returned to his eyes as he smiled softly at Marty. Their faces were mere centimetres away from each other now. Marty's breath caught in his throat, the atmosphere in the room so intense that it was almost tangible.

Doc's face moved infinitesimally closer, and Marty's eyes flickered shut of their own accord, his heart racing steadily faster, his palms beginning to sweat. He couldn't recall ever feeling so nervous, so full of anticipation in his life. Just as he felt he was going to spontaneously combust if he waited any longer, Marty felt Doc's lips touch his and his heart stopped. It was a brief contact, just enough for Marty to feel the soft texture of Doc's lips, the careful, tentative pressure the scientist put into the kiss. It was followed by a small gasp of an unknown emotion from Doc, and Marty opened his eyes quickly to judge the situation.

Doc was staring at him, his eyes wide in the classic shocked expression that he so often wore when an experiment did something unexpected. Marty held his breath, waiting for a reaction from the startled man. He gave Doc a small smile, encouraging him, letting him know that he was happy with the current turn of events. Doc seemed to snap out of the reverie he'd been in, and he smiled somewhat shyly back at Marty. A familiar playful glint appeared in his eye a moment later, and before Marty knew what was happening, Doc's hands were pressed softly against his face and the older man's lips were pressed firmly and insistently against his own. After a brief moment of shock, Marty regained his composure and kissed Doc back, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and shifting even closer to him on the couch.

They stayed in this position for a long while, exchanging heated kisses. They forgot about the future, all that mattered at the moment was the present, was each other. After a little while they broke apart, looking coyly at each other and exchanging a wry smile. Doc pulled Marty into another hug, running a hand gently through Marty's hair. Marty smiled to himself, pulling back slightly so he could look into those brown eyes that he just couldn't get enough of. For the first time since he'd escaped the Libyans in the Delorean, he was glad that he'd come back to the year 1955.

* * *

A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did, reviews make me very very happy :)


End file.
